


Just One of Billions Of Stars

by NyxieNoc



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adoption, Allgrownup, Childbirth, Doula - Freeform, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Post-Canon, PostTRK, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieNoc/pseuds/NyxieNoc
Summary: Adam and Ronan are all growed up and domestic and whatnot, and Ronan is broody. Adam is vehemently against dreaming a human for obvious reasons. But theyre on a mission to add to their family. They live in California and live on a goat dairy farm. Adam is a child and family therapist. Blue is a Doula. Gansey is a Gansey. Opal is still a nature muffin.This is my fist submission and its a long one, and will probably be my only one but I couldnt focus on any of my original works until I got this out of my system.Kudos are nice but comments, even ConCrit are what I live for. I honestly hope you enjoy.Obviously all the characters except the new ones arent mine and I lay no claim to them whatsoever, as one does here.Thanks for reading!





	Just One of Billions Of Stars

Being destitute for the first twenty five years of his life meant that Adam Parrish-Lynch was used to minimalism, and tidiness. Being a dreamer and a person of means meant that Ronan Lynch always had more things than he knew what to do with. After eight years of living together (while Adam finished school, and then grad school) and two years of marriage, Adam had resigned to tidying up after Ronan to keep his own sanity. Ronan kept the house running, took care of Opal and the animals, cooked meals, fixed squeaking cupboards, polished floors, and mended fences. He didn't pick his shit up and that was never going to change no matter how many dream trinkets Adam stepped on in his bare feet at night, or how many items became lost to an abyss of clutter, never to be seen again.

Adam had recently convinced Ronan to dream a machine like a woodchipper that malfunctioning or useless dream objects could be put into to shred, and then be turned into wood mulch for flower beds. It didn't matter what the dream object was made of, it turned into wood chips. Opal loved the task of feeding the machine the dream items that were useless or dangerous or dysfunctional, and turning them into cedar smelling snacks. She only ate a few handfuls a week, honestly. 

So it was that on a Saturday, while Ronan was in the cold cheese making room in the back of their goat dairy, Adam and Opal were cleaning the house of dream clutter and dirty socks and old magazines and such. Ronan spent a lot of time making goat dairy products, including soap and kefir and occasionally ice cream. He didn't even use dream goats, he went legit. He won awards in their little county fairs, and every store in the small town of Graton, California, carried his products. Graton was where they had finally settled after Adam got his phD in psychology and specialized in child and family therapy. Adam worked for a large conglomerate of hospitals, his office a thirty minute commute on country roads to the next actual city of Petaluma. Their ranch style home on fourteen acres had a herd of about thirty goats, Lamancha, Nubian, and Alpine. Opal named every single one and got up at the crack of dawn to feed the babies when it was kidding season. They had chickens and a pig that slept in the house, ironically named Camaro. Adam loved his life, loved his spouse, loved his job, and was always amazed at how he managed to make it here, especially when so many of his clients, children like himself, would never make it as he had. 

Adam tossed a clock that read only “Party Time” on the display, the product of an inside joke that had resulted in a piece of dream garbage that would make fine mulch. He tossed a literal chocolate teapot, Ronan thought it was hilarious but the chocolate tasted gross. A goat milking machine that fit in the palm of Opal’s hand wouldn't work unless Ronan also managed to dream some tiny goats, and that seemed like a bad idea, the barn cat would certainly eat them. Into the chipper that would go too. He crawled under the bed to dig out socks and shoes, an apple core, a log (wtf Ronan?) and many many balls of crumpled yellow legal pad pages. Some had drawings of things Ronan intended to dream, some were mock-ups of Kefir bottle labels he was toying with, a list of punny names for cheeses like “Bitch Feta Have My Honey” and “ N00Bian”. They were all terrible. Adam found another page, folded, not crumpled. He scooted out from under the bed and opened it, scanning it for importance.

*Adam’s hands  
*Mom’s hair  
* Adam’s freckles  
*Dad’s eyes  
*Matty’s smile  
*Maggot’s sass  
*smart like Adam  
*tough like me  
*artsy like Maggot  
*Kind like Gansey

*Siobhan Eve Lynch  
*Saoirse Aurora Lynch  
*Veritas Adam Lynch  
*Adam Lynch Jr. (AJ)

There were more names. Some involved power tools and other words associated with danger. It took Adam several moments before he realized Opal was still standing there, holding the box of dream junk, waiting for Adam. 

“Sweetheart I think that's it, you can go shred those.” Adam said, not looking up.

“Its that Kerah’s? What does it say?” Opal tilted her head insouciantly.

“What? Oh, no, hon.. It's just junk” Adam mumbled. Then he looked up and gave her a look that told her not to press it.

“Don't know why you're reading it if its trash but whatever...” Opal mumbled as she hefted the box and headed down the hall.

Adam sat in stunned silence, gears churning, shifting into overthink. What the hell is this damn list, Lynch? These sure as shit aren't goat names. Especially not the Adam Jr. one, or else it had better not be. Adam and Ronan had only been married two years, and had only vaguely discussed kids, as having Opal meant they already had their hands full. It seemed like, once again, Ronan was wanting something very badly and not saying anything about it, like he had when Adam was only his deepest desire and not yet his partner. Adam clicked his tongue and shook his head. He was going to have to confront Ronan, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

After Opal had gone off the read in bed that night, and dishes were done and couch cuddles had commenced, Adam slipped the folded yellow paper from his back pocket and tossed it onto Ronan’s chest.

“Something you want to tell me Ro?”

“Fuck.” Ronan covered his face with his palm.

“Please go on.” Adam said, keeping it light so Ronan wouldn't get defensive, but speaking firmly enough so that Ronan would know not to dodge the issue.

“Ronan,” Adam placed his palm on Ronan’s heart. “You can tell me anything.”

“Fuuuuuck. Fine. Adam, I want more kids.”

“Okay. Like when?” Adam asked.

“Yesterday.” Ronan resigned. Now Adam began to understand Ronan’s fixation with Skyping with Gansey and Blue so he could see their chubby little Noah, and why he’d been dreaming so many baby things to mail him. Ronan was baby crazy.

“And when were you going to tell me?” Adam asked gently.

“Probably never. I don't know.”

“Ro, why? Did I give you some idea that I don't want them or don't like them? I'm a child and family therapist Ro. I like kids.” Adam gave Ronan’s arm a gentle squeeze.

“So, we can have some?” Ronan asked, like Adam had just said “let's get a puppy”

“Yeah, I mean, it's a big decision. Infants are not like Opal. Blue and Gansey have help and they're still ragged. We are two married men, it's going to be a challenge to adopt, even in California.”

“Oh.” Ronan was crestfallen.

“What?” Adam looked at his face, searching.

“I just, I was going to dream.” Ronan chewed his lip, eyes downcast.

“Ronan. We can't do that.”

“Why not? I dreamed Opal. She is amazing.” Ronan was starting to get defensive.  
“Ronan. There are many reasons. Yes, Opal is Amazing. She also has hooves, and doesn't age.”

“Id fix that. That's what the list is for. Before I dream I’d get everything right. The baby would be just like Matthew. I've done it before, when I was a little boy. I can do this, Adam.” He folded his arms over his chest. 

“Ro, if anything happens to you, any kid we have will cease to exist. Whether you’re forty or eighty when you die, once you do, not only do I lose you, I lose our whole family. I don't want to be eighty and left all alone until I die. And what if our kids have kids, and then you die and they sleep, and their spouses and kids lose their family as well?” Adam was getting emotional just imagining the hypotheticals.

“Fuck. Adam, Im.... you're right. Goddamnit, I can't believe I was about to do that and didn't think about that, especially after what happened to mom and almost happened to Matthew. Im so fucking glad one of us has a functioning brain. We would have had a dream baby in our arms tomorrow morning if it were up to me.”

Adam was floored by Ronan’s clarity. God Damn if they weren't actually adults now.

“I'm glad you see it my way.” Adam kissed him, and Ronan’s arms unfolded to wrap around Adam’s body as Adam put his head in Ronan’s lap.

“So, do we get a surrogate? Adopt?” Ronan asked, his mind a flashing neon sign that read “BABY”.

“Adoption is great, but it's hard for people like us, even where we live. We’re young, we've only had this house two years, we’ve only been in California two years... they want stability, and with same sex couples we have to be perfect to even be considered. I know we are perfect, but it's harder to convince services, especially when so many of them are Christian agencies, and you don't need to be told how we look to them. “

“You're bumming me out Adam. Please have good news for me at some point.” Ronan grumbled.

“We foster.” Adam suggested. Ronan did not reply. “Seriously. There are so many kids in this county affected by meth, the opioid epidemic, poverty. There are so many kids right here that need a family, we don't need to go around making new human beings, dream or otherwise. We can foster to adopt.” 

“But won't some of those parents want their kids back if they get their shit together? I don't think I could give a kid back to parents that got high while they were pregnant, I cant handle that.” Ronan admitted.

“It's a possibility. After I found your little note,” Adam tapped it, “I looked up some things.”

“Of course you did.” Ronan scoffed. 

“And there is an organization in the county for emergency foster care in the event of family emergencies. We would take kids whose parents have been arrested, or deported or otherwise made unavailable. We might get a teen or a toddler, it might be the middle of the night. We might have them for a week or a year.” Adam looked up at Ronan, hopeful.

“But we don't get to keep them. I want them to be ours, Adam.”

“I know. I know. Im suggesting we try to do the emergency foster thing to see how well we do. We would get kids who may have delays, we might get kids with emotional disturbances. We might have to get a baby addicted to drugs and then have to give them to a next of kin. Those things could all happen. And I think we should do it. Because being a parent is going to be hard no matter how we do it, and we need to know we are made of the stuff that it takes to be good parents. We cant be like mine.” Adam finally stopped, and waited.

“I fucking hate it when you're right. Okay. What do we need to do?” Ronan sighed.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

Months went by, the process of getting background clearance, getting the house properly prepared and inspected by social services, fingerprinting, interviews, preparing a guest room, taking classes, CPR, etc. was necessary and frustrating. Ronan’s baby craziness seemed to be reaching a critical mass and Adam hoped they would get things moving before Ronan did something crazy to blow of steam, like buy a Tesla X or something.

The very first kid that came to them was an eight year old boy named Sam. He had a speech delay, and needed a lot of help with things like getting dressed and using a fork. He was cheerful and sweet and he and Opal loved each other immediately. Ronan fell hard despite warning himself not to, and when Sam’s mother was no longer homeless and Sam went home to her, Ronan smashed many things out in the goat dairy, and didn't eat anything for a few days.

Subsequent kids were easier, after that. They had a baby for four days, a six month old named America, while her parents were detained by ICE until they could obtain a lawyer. Adam and Ronan learned a lot that weekend about getting peed on and spit up, and complicated little pink pajamas with too many snaps. Watching Ronan pace late at night with a fussy baby, shushing and patting and singing in Gaelic made Adam fall in love with him even harder, if that were possible. 

Each kid they learned more about themselves and each other. Each kid was easier to love, and harder to let go of, even if they got better at coping. 

One night, around three a.m., Adam’s phone rang, the familiar number of the agent from the emergency services on the screen.

“Hi Adam. Listen, there's a bit of a unique situation. We have a teen girl,.. and her father assaulted her.” Mr Turbody sighed on his end of the phone. “ She needs immediate placement. She has nowhere to go.”

“Of course. When can she get here?” Adam nudged Ronan awake. 

“Actually, we are a few minutes from your home.” Mr. Turbody said.

“Oh. Ok then. We will turn the lights on and see you soon.” Adam hung up.

He gave Ronan a quick rundown as he pounded down the hall and flicked on lights. Ronan made sure the guest room was clean and ready. Adam put the kettle on for tea and flicked on the outdoor lights. Shortly after, headlights mounted the drive and the blue SUV of Mr. Turbody stopped in the gravel in front of the home. Adam and Ronan were about to rush out when Adam grabbed Ronan and whispered low into his ear,

“Ro, she is like me. Her dad....” Adam swallowed hard.

“I got it. I got you. We can do this.” Ronan assured, squeezing Adams arm before running to the SUV.

Mr Turbody opened the trunk and handed Ronan two black plastic garbage bags, and Ronan was instantly reminded of when Adam had left the trailer park with garbage bags and a backpack. Turbody then opened the passenger door and reached in to help out the girl.

She was a mess. Long black hair tangled and knotted, a purple bruise at her eye that made Adam wince reflexively. She clutched a tattered scrap of old quilt to her tear stained face, and wore sweatpants and a hoodie from the local hospital. She wasn't more than five feet tall, and couldn't have weighed a whole one hundred pounds. 

“Adam and Ronan, this is Nathalie. Nathalie, Adam and Ronan are excellent foster parents, I know that you’ll be comfortable here.”

Nathalie only scrunched her eyes tight and sobbed into her blanket as she nodded. 

“Would you like to come in? You can go straight to bed if you like. Are you hungry at all?” Adam finally found his voice and tentatively placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay” She whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Inside, they took her bags to her room and showed her where the bathroom was, where they would be if she needed anything, and offered her tea and toast which she declined. She looked washed out and faded behind her brown skin and dark almond eyes. She sat on the twin bed with deep resignation, holding her blanket to her face. 

“Nathalie, Ronan and I will take turns staying up until morning, if you need us we will be right outside. Can I get you anything?” Adam asked.

“No, thank you” she choked out between sobs. 

“Nathalie, I want you to know, that less than ten years ago, I was just like you.” Adam knelt before her. “When I was seventeen my dad hit me so hard I can't hear in my left ear to this day.”

“Really?” She asked, and Adam nodded. “I'm sorry that happened to you.”

“I'm sorry this has happened to you. But I will tell you this, every day since that one has been better. It's been hard, but it has been better. And you're safe here.”

“Thanks.” She whispered.

“Unless you need anything else, Im going to let you rest and see you in the morning whenever you're ready, ok?” Adam spoke softly and gently. 

Nathalie nodded and Adam stepped out, closing the door softly, hyper aware of how much noises and suddenness scared him when he was having the same night so long ago.

Outside Mr. Turbody filled them in and went over paperwork with them. Nathalie was seventeen, mom in jail for meth, stepdad violent, and a few hours ago, neighbors heard her screaming and called the police. She had bruised ribs and the black eye, fingermarks on her neck. Police reports said he was holding a gun to her head when they arrived. Doctors said she had older wounds going back for years, improperly knitted bones, cigarette burns. Adam seethed as he listened. Ronan looked like he was trying not to cry. Mr. Turbody asked if they would be ok hosting her until she turned eighteen in four months, and Ronan and Adam said of course immediately. He advised them that a female social worker was likely to take over and that they could contact him any time with any questions, and then he left.  
Adam and Ronan held each other on the couch, neither speaking, except for the occasional “Jesus” or “I know”. At a certain point they argued a bit over who should go to bed and who should stay out waiting for Nathalie, but in the end they both fell asleep on the couch.

____________________________________________________________________

Adam awoke under a blanket on the couch with the light of the sun streaming from the windows in the living room. He smelled coffee and bacon and shuffled into the kitchen to see Ronan solemnly making a large breakfast. Ronan was a stress cooker. The more stress, the more dishes. Roasted potatoes, bacon, shirred eggs, toast points, fruit salad, oatmeal...

“Hey babe. Did she come out yet?” Adam asked, pouring coffee.

“No. I hope she likes at least some of this. I feel so bad for her, Adam.” Ronan turned to look at Adam. 

“Ok. Yeah, but Ro, you can't look at her like that. You need to put on a brave face for her, don't let her think you pity her or that you're scared of her pain.” 

Ronan nodded. “I remember”

Opal came out, rubbing her eyes in her pony pajamas. “Hey.” she said

“Hey Opal. You remember how we told you a long time ago about Adam’s dad?” Ronan began. Opal nodded. “Well we have a new friend and her dad was like Adam’s dad and she is scared like Adam was. She needs a quiet introduction, can you be really calm today please?”

“Sure.” Opal nodded, getting oatmeal and fruit. Ronan and Adam were damned lucky to have this old soul on their side. Opal had been through a lot too, and she just knew.

Much later, Nathalie did come out, still in the hospital sweats. Everyone was super calm and soft around her, allowing her to dictate what level of interaction she was ready for. She sat down at the kitchen island when offered. She accepted juice and toast with quiet thank you’s. 

“Nathalie, whatever you need today is fine. We can show you around the house or go to town for anything you need or you can rest or shower or anything. We just want you to be comfortable and safe. You can have the wifi password, help yourself to the fridge, anything.” Adam told her in his calm professional therapist manner. Ronan smiled.

“This is Opal. She will stay out of your hair, unless you want company.” Ronan gestured to Opal and Opal waved. 

“You guys are so nice. I don't know what to say. I promise I’ll get out of here as soon as I can find somewhere to go.” Nathalie held back tears.

“Mr. Turbody said you didn't have anywhere else to go. We told him you are welcome here as long as you need to stay. We meant it, Nathalie. We want you here, we want you to feel at home. We understand thats not easy, but we really do mean to provide a safe place for you here.” Adam assured. 

Nathalie swallowed her toast and broke into sobs, resting her face on her folded arms and shoulders heaving. Opal stood and walked over, patting her shoulders and whispering sweet words in Latin. Nathalie cried hard for a long time until in an instant she sat bolt upright and ran around the island, shoving Ronan out of her way where he leaned against the counter, and vomited into the sink.

“Oh, oh sweetheart,” Ronan sat his coffee down and held her hair out of the sink, rubbing between her shoulders in soft circles. She retched dry, still sobbing. Opal came to her side and pressed her face into Nathalie’s side, shushing and singing a lullaby so softly into Nathalie’s sweater. Adam looked at Ronan, warning with his eyes that Nathalie may not be ready for a big strong strange man to be touching her. Before Ronan could step out of Nathalie's personal space, she turned to him and pressed her face to his chest and sobbed harder, tears and spit soaking into his shirt. Ronan, affectionate to the ends of the earth was still nervous when he wrapped his arms gently around the girl and held her head to his chest, Opal still leaning into her side. 

Adam watched with tears pricking his own eyes, before he stepped to the sink to rinse it clean. Opal was still singing softly when Adam took her hand and led her away. 

“Opal, thank you. It looks like Nathalie is feeling sick and probably needs to go back to bed. Will you help me feed the chickens?” Adam asked.

“No Adam, she isn't sick. It's the baby.” Opal said knowingly. Adam looked at Ronan, who looked as if his heart had stopped, and his arms loosened as Nathalie pulled away with a horrible look of shame on her face. Her hands flew to hide herself, more tears coming.

“Opal-” Adam said through tight lips.

“She is going to have a baby Adam. The baby made her sick. She needs to eat.” Opal went about filling another bowl with oatmeal and fruit and setting it where Nathalie had abandoned her first breakfast. Then she went outside, clucking for the chickens.

“Nathalie, Im sorry, Opal is a little, she.. Has no filter.” Adam started. “I don't know where that came from.”

“How did she know? I didn't even tell Mr. Turbody.” Nathalie sobbed.

“So you are pregnant?” Ronan asked. Nathalie nodded, tears still streaming.

“Do you need to see a doctor?” Adam asked. He didn't know what to say. This was so unexpected. So much worse than they had been told. Her stepfather had beat her when she was pregnant.

“How far along?” Ronan asked.

“ I don't really know. Four months?” Nathalie whispered hoarsely. 

“Have you seen a doctor yet?” Ronan asked. She shook her head no. “The father?” Ronan asked, and he caught Adam jerking his head no and furrowing his brow at Ronan.

“My stepdad.” Nathalie choked out. “I was trying to hide it. He found out, and called me a whore. He doesnt know its his. It's not like it could be anyone else’s when he never lets me out of the house.”

“Oh my fucking God.” Ronan

“I don't know what to do! It's too late to get rid of it.” Nathalie broke and dove into Ronan’s arms again. Adam and Ronan only exchanged stunned looks.

______________________________________________________________________

They did their best to gently comfort Nathalie, completely out of their depth. Nathalie devoured her oatmeal and shuffled back to bed. Adam called Mr. Turbody to get the contact info for the female agent he was going to be referring the case to, and called the woman to make arrangements for her to come visit as soon as possible. Then he called Blue.

He and Ronan Skyped with Blue, spilling the story to her. She was horrified and sad, tears forming in her own eyes. As a new mother she was acutely sensitive to the girl. She gave them advice about how to take care of a pregnant body, nutrition, sleep, special pillows and vitamins they would need. 

“Is she going to keep it?” Blue asked.

“We don't,.... Know.” Adam stammered. “We didn't ask. She cried till she barfed, Blue.”

“The poor thing. Morning sickness in a house full of strangers after your rapist tried to kill you. Jesus. Fucking Christ.” She shook her head. 

She offered them to call her for help any time and they said their goodbyes. Ronan and Adam went outside to take care of the goats and water the plants. 

“Adam, how do we help her?” Ronan asked, mind whirring, being his selfless and generous best, and Adam was so in love with him. Ronan loved to fix people with love. Not knowing how to make people happy when they were not was torment for Ronan. He wouldn't be calm again until he had something he could do to make things better.

“I suppose we just take her to whatever appointments she needs and stuff, give her lots of food and sleep, like Blue said. She is going to need a lot of therapy and it cant be from me but I have a colleague...”

“And when she turns eighteen she is just out on her own, alone with her rapists baby?” Ronan asked.

“Well, no, obviously that's not an option. She can't be forced into a life like that, its unjust. Her child will suffer and so will she, and that's not what we are here for.” Adam surprised himself and Ronan with how matter-of-fact he had just decided that this stranger was now their responsibility.

“We have means, and if they're not for helping others, I don't know what they're for.” Ronan started, “we can set up a trust for the two of them. We can build another house on the property. We can...”

“Ronan, I love you. I love you so very much, and I don't disagree at all but we need to ask her what she wants”. 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Many days passed. Nathalie spent a lot of time in her room. She slept a lot, cried a lot, threw up frequently, and came out occasionally to eat more than it looked like should fit in a person so small. Her brusie faded, the caseworker visited, made prenatal appointments for her. Ronan went out to get vitamins and the pillow Blue had recommended. 

One day when Adam came home for work, he found Nathalie on the couch with Opal watching cartoons, with Ronans laptop open on her legs, scrolling through pages of an online clothing retailer, adding things to the cart.

“Hi Adam” Nathalie called as Adam dropped his satchel and kicked off his shoes. Adam smiled. Nathalie looked,....okay. For the first time she didn't have tears in her eyes when she spoke, she smiled, she looked rested and well fed and her bruise was nearly gone. “Ronan said to order some clothes. That's ok, right?”

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Adam smiled. “Listen, you have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. What do you want? Should we come with you or??” Adam got awkward. “I just want you to have what you need.”

“I guess you can come. I don't know what they're going to do.” Nathalie shrugged.

“Okay. Nathalie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that?”

“Thanks Adam. I do.” She smiled. 

_______________________________________________________________

“So” Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Ronan’s waist as Ronan watered the flowerbed. “She seems better. Opal is like a goddamned therapy animal with these kids. She is the best help, who would have thought? Nathalie is actually smiling today.” 

“Opal, I will have you know, is better than both of us and we would be lost without her, so don't call her a fucking therapy animal, Adam.” Ronan grinned. Ronan had found his helper high once more, the fact that he could actually do things that were making Nathalie feel better was the best he had felt all week. 

“That's the damn truth. She wants us to come to her appointment tomorrow.” Adam told him as he kissed the back of his neck softly.

“Really?’ Ronan marveled. “Wow. I kind of can't wait.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Over meals, slowly, they had begun to have conversations with Nathalie. As it turned out she was Hawaiian, came to California when she was eight and her parents had split. She had been a straight-A student, played the Ukulele, sang beautifully, and loved to watch Adult Swim cartoons. She wanted to be a horse vet when she grew up, and considered herself a socialist. She was very, very smart, and witty. She loved the goats and chickens and Opal already. She liked to knit, would eat literally any food except bananas, and didn't have any problem at all with the two-dad household arrangement. 

She could also have moments of typical petulant teen, and sometimes bickered with Opal over things, mostly Opal being overly eager to play when Nathalie needed naps. Adam and Ronan really liked her and they really wanted her to like them, and it seemed they were getting there.

She also startled at loud sounds, and once almost cried when Ronan shouted at a goat that was standing on his car. She and Adam shared the abused kid kinship, and there was a bond forming between them.

So when they found themselves in the waiting room of planned parenthood, full of other pregnant women, they were both awkward and proud. Nathalie was called back by herself and Adam squeezed her hand before she went in. 

“This is the craziest thing” Ronan muttered, weaving his hand into Adam’s.

“I know, right?” Adam whispered. 

“Ooh is she your surro?” A random lady next to them asked. 

“Are you writing a book?” Ronan snapped. The woman was stunned.

“Im sorry, it just looked like she might be-” the woman stammered.

“None of your business?” Ronan challenged.

“I'm sorry.” The woman stood and moved to another chair on the other side of the room and buried her face in a magazine.

“Mr. Lynch and....Mr. Lynch?” A nurse appeared. They glanced up, surprised. 

“Everything ok?” Adam asked as he approached the nurse.

“Yes, she is just asking for you.” The nurse led them to a room and through the door they saw Nathalie on a table, paper towels tucked into her pants, her shirt pulled up to expose her belly, clear goo all over. She was crying. The Ultrasound tech had a miserable but compassionate look on her face. Nathalie reached out a hand and Ronan took it. 

“Whats going on Nathalie?” Adam asked, getting down close to her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

“They want to see it so they can tell how big it is. I don't want to see it. I don't want to see.” She cried. 

“Ok, sweetheart. Close your eyes. If they need to tell us anything I will have them write it down so you don't overhear?” Adam confirmed with the tech. The tech nodded. Adam was intensely grateful for the compassion of Planned Parenthood employees. 

Nathalie covered her eyes as the tech ran the instrument across her belly, turning the volume down on the machine so they could not hear the beating heart of the baby in her belly. Ronan had tears in his eyes as he watched the screen and squeezed the girl’s hand. Adam watched in amazement as the tech clicked on the screen with a mouse and hit print. She turned off the machine and gave more paper towels to Nathalie to wipe off her belly and replace her clothes. Then she gestured for Adam to stay in the room after Ronan took Nathalie to the hall, holding her tight to his chest as she finished crying.

“So,” the tech began,” She is twenty two weeks along. The baby is on track for development, looking good.” She held the strip of u/s prints out to Adam. “Its a boy, by the way. She could terminate if she chose, though it would be very invasive and could re-traumatize her, but she would need to make a decision soon.”

“Thank you so much. This is a really delicate situation and I appreciate this so much.” Adam went for a handshake but the tech brought him in for a hug.

_____________________________________________________________________

On the ride home, they stopped once to let Nathalie throw up, and again to get her a milkshake. They weren't about to bring up anything before she did. Once she finished her shake, she took a deep breath and asked.

“What did they say?” She mumbled from the backseat.

“Well,” Adam sucked in a breath and turned in his seat to face her. “They said you are twenty two weeks along and that the...pregnancy is stable and looks healthy.”

Nathalie nodded.

“They also said that if you chose to terminate, you would need to do it soon, and that it might be,...uncomfortable.” Adam saw Ronan’s jaw clench when he said the word, “terminate.”

Fat tears slid down her cheeks as she sat wordlessly for a long time. 

“I don't want it.” She finally said.

“Okay. We will support you whatever you choose Nathalie.” Adam spoke in his most reassuring therapist tone.

“But I can't do it.” She said. “ I cant....I don't believe...”

“Okay...” Adam said, waiting.

“This baby, it will just grow up with no chances, just like me. It will be sad and fucked up just like me. I don't want it to grow up like that. But I can't. I can't.”

“Its a big decision Nathalie.” Adam spoke softly.

“I need you two to take my baby.” She blurted out. 

Ronan had to pull the car over.

 

________________________________

Back at home Opal greeted Nathalie with solemn hugs and Ronan and Adam were once again grateful for her intuition. Adam made tea and Ronan began stress baking Irish soda bread. Adam brought a cup of peppermint tea to Nathalie on the couch. 

“Do you want to talk?” He asked, treading softly.

“I meant what I said.” was all Nathalie could muster. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and had a thousand yard stare.

“And we did too. We want whatever you want, and if what you want is for us to raise the baby, we absolutely will. We just want to make sure youre completely certain and informed because this is a huge decision.” Adam set his tea down and Ronan appeared, taking his place behind Adam’s chair and resting his hands on Adam’s shoulders with a gentle squeeze.

“I wanted to go to vet school. I want to get the fuck out of Santa Rosa. I want to never see that house again or my stepdad. I don't want to raise a kid, especially not one that might look like him. I know I’d be a good mom and I would love the kid, but it's not fair. I shouldn't have to do that. I'm a kid. I want to grow up before I have kids and I want to not always be poor, and I’ll never get that if I have a baby now and I feel like such a selfish asshole saying all that but I don't even care. I’ve been good. I tried so hard to stay out of trouble and keep my grades up and now I won't even graduate. I’m fucked.” Nathalie’s rant came to an end with a sigh. “Im sorry for swearing” She ended softly.

“I never had the experience of getting pregnant in highschool and I've never been through the atrocious things your father did to you, but I understand exactly what it's like to want to run from a horrible situation and it's not selfish to take care of yourself Nathalie.” Adam spoke. Ronan nodded.

“Nathalie.” Ronan began, had to clear his throat, and began again. “I hope Adam agrees with what I'm about to say, but here it is; We would be honored to raise your baby, we would help you with your diploma and with college. You could see him any time, but...” Ronan stopped, took a deep breath, “We can only do this if you know you won't want him back some day. I can't do that, it's more than I can handle.”

“Ro-” Adam was stern

“No.” Nathalie spoke firmly. “No, I don't want it. Him. Whatever. I know Im a kid and all, but I am telling you without a shadow of a doubt that I don't ever want to come back for my rapist’s baby.” She leveled her gaze at Adam who seemed about to argue. “It wouldn't be fair to him that I raise him with resentment. I don't ever want to have to explain who his father is. And I appreciate you saying I can visit and all but I don't think I will want that either, and not ever as his mom. I want far, far away from this entire piece of my life.”

Adam nodded. He looked at Ronan standing above him and squeezed his hand back.

“Okay. We will contact the necessary people to get you finished with high school and start looking into adoption papers and all of that...” Adam’s mind whirred with compiling a to-do list, his heart fluttered a million miles a minute.

Ronan on the other hand stepped around the chair and sat on the couch near Nathalie. He took her hand and just held it a moment, and then she hugged him around the shoulders. “Thank you” she said as she squeezed.

“No, thank you Nathalie” Ronan whispered hoarsely.

___________________________________

They got right to work. The first order of business was to tell Blue and Gansey. Blue screamed, Gansey cried and waxed poetic about the joy of fatherhood and Ronan made barfing sounds. Henry Cheng sent cigars made of bubble gum. Matthew and Declan whooped and hollered on Skype and then Ronan cried, and they made barfing noises. Opal simply nodded when told, as if she always knew.

Ronan began dreaming baby things nearly every night, a wooden rocking horse that was not a horse but a raven, wooden cars that made real car noises, a magical fairy light mobile for the bassinet, which was shaped like a crescent moon. He kept them all in the nursery. Natalie had made it clear she didn't want to be involved in that part of things, and most times referred to the baby as It and almost never Him. 

She dove into continuation school and college applications. She had only missed a month and a half of the second semester of her senior year, so her applications were mostly on time. She ate and slept and studied and chased chickens with Opal. They hired a midwife to come to the house for prenatals and to plan a home birth, which she had read about and chosen for herself, having a lot of bad memories of hospitals. 

They watched movies, went to the mall, took day trips to the beach, family things. She was fond, if still guarded. Ronan and Adam often felt as though she were their Madonna, and had to reel in the urge to do every single thing for her. She was resilient and responsible and independent, just like Adam had been at her age, and she didn't like to be doted on. She didn't balk at financial help as much as Adam always had. She could not work, so she had to accept their support. She sometimes struggled, especially when they insisted she needed maternity pants after the rubberband on her jeans snapped and almost took someone’s eyes out. She resisted the idea of being a mother, didn't like looking at her pregnant body, and hid under baggy clothes most of the time. She didn't want to go to a maternity store and be asked stupid questions by nosy salespeople. Luckily, Blue mailed her hand me downs and they fit, Nathalie being just a smidge taller than Blue. 

Blue was in the process of getting certified as a birth doula and planned to fly out for the month surrounding the mid-May due date. She began taking Skype calls alone with Nathalie so they could talk about the changes Nathalie was experiencing, and Blue explained as best she could what birth would be like. 

Lawyer stuff like adoption papers and surrendering parental rights were in the pipeline. They visited some west coast college campuses. Not once did Nathalie waver on her plan. 

 

Winter waned into spring, and Nathalie was ridiculously big, her small frame made her belly look especially absurd. She had taken to needing a banana split at least three times a week, which Ronan and Opal were happy to make and share. She complained about swollen ankles, having too much spit in her mouth constantly, and at a certain point had stopped being polite about farts and she and Opal would have farting contests, which Adam insisted be held outside. They hired a birthing method instructor to come to the house. Adam and Ronan lay in bed late at night thinking of names and discussing the merits of various educational models and parenting philosophies. 

Midwife visits became more frequent as the time grew closer. Nathalie found she was accepted to Humboldt State which had a fantastic biology program and was only a few hours north if she needed anything. Ronan wrote a check for the first year’s tuition, books, meals, and housing without batting an eyelash, and Nathalie cried after she lost her battle with resisting his gift. 

“You deserve everything Nathalie. You earned this, and if you weren't in the position your stepfather put you in you wouldn't need our help, but you are and you do, and that's not at all your fault. So please, please let us do this.” Ronan had said as she sobbed into his shoulder. She seemed to really be healed by Ronan’s strong hugs. She and Adam hugged less often, but she was comfortable and warm with them both, for which they were both extremely happy. 

The day came for her to testify against her stepfather in court. It was a hard day for them all but Adam and Nathalie clung to each other, with Ronan’s support. The man received the maximum sentence and the judge read him to absolute filth before wishing Nathalie the best in the rest of her life going forward. They left the courthouse, Nathalie threw up in the bushes, and they went home solemn and triumphant.

When Nathalie was thirty six weeks pregnant they celebrated her eighteenth birthday. They took her to Hawaiian barbeque and the beach with Opal, and when they returned home, handed her the keys to a used but low mileage Prius, for college, they insisted. She really tried to say no, but she didn't actually want to. 

Blue and Gansey and Noah flew out when Nathalie was thirty eight weeks along. Gansey had to be reeled back from going overboard with generous gestures on many fronts, at one point even offering to purchase a condominium for Nathalie to live in off campus at HSU and was only talked down when they mentioned that there weren't really condominiums in the area. Then Blue gave him the “drop it” look and he shut up. 

 

Adam wondered if seeing the Gansey-Sargeant family with their little son would make Nathalie regret her decision but if anything, the crying, spit up and poop steeled her even more so. She even made a few jokes about dodging bullets. She had begun to tell Adam and Ronan things like “Your damn baby made me get up to pee four times last night.” or “Tell your baby to hurry up and get out, none of this past due date crap.” and though she was sardonic, Adam and Ronan were excited every single time. 

Late at night, still working on names, which Adam insisted needed to be in English and not Gaelic, at least the first name, Ronan brought up the topic of the birth.

“So, the midwife and Blue will be here and the tub is ready to go. Midwife says she is a great candidate for home birth and everything should be fine. He is head down and all that stuff. I tuned out when they started talking about cervix stuff and mucus plugs.” Ronan made a face.

“Real mature Lynch.” Adam laughed.

“I don't know how to ask her if we can be there, when he comes. I want to see the birth of our son Adam, but I don't want to make her feel anything but safe. Should we even ask?”

“You know, we need Blue to take this on. I don't want to see her like that, it feels wrong. But I want to see him, and hold him when he gets here too. Maybe Blue will know what to do.”

And Blue did. She figured out a way to hang a clothesline over the birth tub, and drape a sheet so that Adam and Ronan could support her without seeing her nude from the waist down, and Nathalie was surprisingly enthused about the idea because she didn't want to see the child born. 

So then it became time to wait. 

_______________________________________________________

Four days past the estimated due date, Nathalie was especially grouchy. She got up to pee every twenty minutes as she loafed around the house, never staying in one place long, restless and snippy.

She had eaten about half a jar of peanut butter with a spoon straight out of the jar, and had about a quart of Blue’s red raspberry leaf tea when she very suddenly threw up off the side of the front porch. Blue, who was feeding chickens with her Noah on her hip, raised an eyebrow at Adam who had rushed over to rub Nathalie’s shoulders and hold her hair. She strolled to Opal and whispered to her, and Opal nodded and ran to the goat dairy to get Ronan. 

Ronan practically ran to the house and inside, right past Adam and Nathalie. When Adam followed him inside he was on the phone, and when he hung up saying “ok see you soon” he then immediately went to the back bedroom and began inflating the birth tub. 

“Ronan, what?” Adam looked at Ronan like he had two heads. 

“Maggot says the baby is coming, Opal confirmed. You know how shit goes with Opal, I'm not taking any chances.” Ronan said, never slowing down preparations for a moment. 

“Oh shit, for real?” Adam began to pace. “What do I do?”

“I don't know, go see what she needs. Ask Maggot.” Ronan was a ball of excited and nervous energy.

Back out on the porch, Blue was now holding Nathalie’s hair as she heaved some more. 

“Ronan tell you?” Blue asked.

“Yeah. Are you sure?” Adam asked.

“I'm not.” Blue shrugged. “But Opal is, so,... yeah.”

“This isnt so bad” Nathalie muttered after she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 

They sent Gansey on a wild goose chase in town for things they didn't need and he would never find so they could keep him out of their hair. Blue and Adam took turns taking Nathalie for walks around the property, stopping and letting her hang off of them by their neck or shoulders as she lowed like a cow through contractions, as Blue had taught her. 

“Just do whatever feels good honey” Blue stroked Nathalie’s hair as Nathalie was on her hand and knees in the kitchen. Contractions were steady and about five minutes apart. Midwife was on her way, keeping in touch by phone once an hour. The sun was beginning to set. Blue knelt behind Nathalie and pushed on her hips as Adam put a cold towel to her cheeks.

“This sucks” Nathalie groaned after she caught her breath. “This fucking sucks”

“I know. But the more it sucks the closer you are to being done.” Blue tried to sound reassuring. 

The midwife arrived and they went to the back room privately with Blue. Blue emerged moments later.

“Seven centimeters, fully effaced. We need to fill the tub with water and hang the sheet. You're getting a son tonight, guys.” She got the buckets and employed Opal and Gansey, who had returned with many things but none of the things he was sent for. 

Adam and Ronan exchanged a glance and then strode to one another to hug and kiss and laugh and cry a little before also grabbing a bucket each of hot water. 

The bucket brigade went on and Nathalie and the midwife powered through surges, coming closer and closer. Ronan lit what seemed like hundreds of candles and the midwife worked by lantern light as a playlist of calm ambient techno wafted through the room. They were silent, or spoke in hushed tones as they watched Nathalie, who was now held up by Ronan, swaying as she groaned.

“Can I get in the tub now?” she whined?

Midwife nodded and the men left the room as the women helped Nathalie to undress to just a long cotton dark blue tee shirt nightshirt, and let her get into the water. Blue brought Adam and Ronan back in.

“She is approaching transition. It's getting close, guys. She is about to be very uncomfortable, please don't take anything she says personally.” She whispered. Ronan and Adam exchanged a glance, not sure what Blue would tell them that for but it soon became clear.

Within forty minutes, contractions were coming back to back, and Nathalie was very unhappy. 

“Fuck this bullshit! Ow! OWWWWWW! God, eat a bag of dicks!” Nathalie swore to no one in particular. Ronan hid a smile of pride. He knelt beside the tub and she clutched his hands over the side of the tub, squeezing so hard Ronan winced.

“Good job Nathalie. You tell them” He grinned madly as he coached. Adam watched his spouse support a teenage girl through labor pains and didn't know if he had ever been more proud of anything. He and Blue hugged as they watched with quiet awe as Nathalie transitioned, cursing and moaning, and Ronan allowed her to scream in his face and call him a fucking asshole when he said “You're doing it Nat. You got this.”

“I want to get on my hands and knees” Nathalie suddenly shouted.

Midwife from behind the drape nodded, and Blue and Ronan helped Nathalie turn over, Blue adjusted the screen. 

“Nathalie,” Midwife said soothingly “Do you feel pressure on your bottom?”

“Yes. It fucking sucks” Nathalie said through gritted teeth. 

“That's the head. Youre ready. You feel like pushing?”

“No. I don't want to.” Nathalie shook her head, and then clutched at Ronan’s forearms again with a low groan.

“Whenever you're ready” Midwife said placidly. She made some motions and whispers to Blue, who went to the other side of the drape and Adam heard her step into the pool.

Adam sat on the floor next to Ronan, in front of where Nathalie had her arms draped over the side of the tub and her forehead on the rim. The contractions had slowed, and her low groans had an edge to them they hadn't had before. Adam laced his right hand in Ronan’s left and they each placed their free arms within Nathalie’s reach as for her use as an anchor.

“Ow. Owww, it feels like I need to poop.” Nathalie whined.

“Well, you might, and that's fine, but thats your body telling you to push.” the midwife advised. Blue was squeezing Nathalie's hips like a clothespin behind the screen.

With a loud grunting roar, Nathalie dug her fingers into the men’s arms. 

“Good. Good, that was great. I can see him!” Blue called over the drape.

Over the next twenty or two hundred minutes, Nathalie pushed the child down as the midwife and Blue supported from one side and Adam and Ronan from the other. When her cries reached a shrill peak and tears streamed down her face Blue shouted “One more push Nathalie!” and on the other side, Blue caught their son, slippery and waxy in her arms.  
“Oh my god you guys your son. Oh my god he is beautiful!” Blue sobbed. Midwife and Blue did the necessary bits like suctioning, snipping, and rubbing, and they heard the baby gurgle until a wail emerged.

Nathalie gasped for breath and Ronan kissed the top of her wet hair before turning to kiss Adam, tears streaming.

“Our son, Adam” He choked out.

“I know.” Adam’s voice was thick. 

Blue emerged from the curtain, and they saw her holding the infant in the glowing candlelight of the room. He squalled and his fists flew wildly. She stepped out of the pool. 

“Shirts off. Skin to skin bonding guys. Do it.” She ordered. Ronan stood and Adam stayed with Nathalie.

“You did so good Nathalie. Im in awe of you. I've never met a stronger person in my life.” Adam whispered. “We will never be able to thank you enough. Never in a million years.” He stroked her hair and wrapped a towel over her shoulders. She could only squeeze his hand and nod, so overwhelmed and exhausted.

Ronan took off his shirt and held out his arms, and Blue placed the child in them. She took Ronan’s place with Nathalie and sent Adam to him. Adam pulled his shirt off too, stood and wrapped his arms around Ronan as they gazed at their child who was settling into Ronan’s chest. At a certain point the baby pooped on Ronan’s arm and they cleaned up the both of them before diapering and swaddling the baby while Blue and the midwife helped Nathalie deliver the placenta, and then to take a shower. 

When the tub was emptied and Nathalie sleeping like the dead in her room, and the midwife gone home, Adam held the baby and Ronan sat on the couch as Blue helped to spoon drops of expressed colostrum into the baby’s mouth. Gansey was a damn mess, Opal made him go outside with her and his child. 

“Do you two have a name or did you just argue about it for the last three months?” Blue smirked. She knew them far too well.

“Cian” Ronan asserted. Adam scowled, but then softened. 

“Cian Nathaniel” Adam insisted.

“Cian Nathaniel Lynch” Ronan finished.

“Cian Nathaniel Lynch” Adam nodded.

 

________________________________________________________________________

It was Adam’s twenty eighth birthday and it was the beginning of July, and Cian Nathaniel Lynch was now six weeks old and four pounds heavier than his seven pound birth weight, and had chubby cheeks and arm rolls and thigh rolls. His buttery soft caramel skin and dark eyes that had not yet picked a color to keep had earned him the title of cutest baby ever in the whole entire world according to Opal. ( And Ronan and Adam.) He cooed and blew spit bubbles. He grinned in his sleep. He threw his fists out for no reason in all directions. He loved to watch the animals and Opal. He was, in fact, the perfect baby.

Ronan swiped the baby from Adam and handed him a glass of lemonade and a kiss. Adam surveyed the yard. Picnic tables and string lights and outdoor heaters illuminated the dusk. Gansey and Blue swung in the hammock with their baby on Blue’s breast. Opal was in a tree above them munching acorns. Henry even flew out from New Jersey, and was presently making goofy faces at Cian as Ronan was trying bottle feed Cian the donor milk they paid crazy stupid money for. Ronan had insisted. Friends from work, some neighbors from down the lane, some of Ronan’s goat cheese people, everyone having a fun time, drinking and eating and passing around children. Adam searched for one person. Nathalie. He found her slumped in a sky chair, looking at her phone.

“Hiya.” He spoke softly as he approached. “How are you doing? We haven't seen much of each other lately.” 

It was true, she had been busy with getting ready for dorm life, wrapping up loose ends, and just enjoying being a teen, going out with her friends in her car, shopping for clothes meant for a teen girl and not a pregnant woman. She’d gotten a job at the locally famous ice cream parlor. She still stayed with them, and would until she went off to Humboldt, but she was free as a bird and was considerate enough to check in if she wouldn't be home at night. 

“Yeah. Happy Birthday Adam.” She smiled

“It's the best one ever and in no small way thanks to you.” Adam smiled back.

“Are you ever going to stop thanking me?” She asked

“I'll never stop feeling grateful to you. Do you want me to stop thanking you?” 

“Yes. I get that you two are both really happy to have him, but honestly, you gave me as much as I gave you. I get to live my life, I get my freedom. He gets to be raised by people who will make sure he is always safe and loved and cared for. He will never go through what you and I did. He is yours. I didn't give you my baby. I gave you your baby. And you two gave me a future. So stop thanking me please?” Nathalie gave him a sheepish grin.

“Ok. I will tell Ronan too.” Adam blushed. 

“Thanks because I can't handle how fucking generous he is.” She shook her head.

“Its been ten years and I still cant even with him. I totally get it.”

“Who is talking shit about me?” Ronan approached with Cian in his arm like a football.

“Everyone, asshole.” Adam elbowed him on the non-football side.

“Hey Ronan.” Nathalie smiled at him.

“Hi Nathalie-”

“No heartfelt outpourings of gratitude please.” Adam warned. Ronan abruptly shut his mouth.

“Do you want to hold him?” Ronan offered. Nathalie had been warm but distant with the infant since the birth, understandably. 

“I'm good.” She made a tight little smile. “I'm not afraid I’ll get attached, or anything. But I did just see you feed him and I don't want barf on me.”

“Says the girl who barfed in my house how many times?” Ronan teased.

“Shut up. Ill barf on you right now.” She tossed an acorn that had fallen into the sky chair at Ronan. It bounced off his shoulder. Adam laughed hard enough to snort.

“Okay. I'm gonna change him into jammies. You coming?” He looked at Adam pointedly.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

Inside the house, they fussed over the baby on the changing table, both of them thinking they had the better diaper and pajama changing method. They bickered and teased each other as Ronan expertly tied a bright rainbow striped woven baby wrap around his waist and chest and Adam helped gently tuck Cian in. Once secure, Ronan wrapped his arms loosely around the bundled infant, patting his back as he swayed slowly in place.

“Happy birthday” he spoke, barely above a whisper. “I love you more than ever, and I didnt think that was possible”... he looked at Adam with sincerity....”and you are also the hottest dad I have ever seen. Seriously like, I cant handle it.”

Adam felt dizzy with joy, here in this room, friends and family below, enjoying their wonderful home, and here in this room, the most amazing man who stepped into fatherhood like an old coat, who made beautiful things for people he loved. Who made sure Nathalie would never have to worry about money for college, who won cheese awards, who still had time after ten years and all the hard work he did each day in their home and with the baby to love Adam this intensely. He gently wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck, careful not to squish their son. Their son. 

“Ronan, I'm so goddamn happy. I knew I was going to get what I wanted out of life someday but I didn't know this was what I wanted until it was mine to have. I’ll never stop being amazed by you... Also, later on I'm going to definitely need to see you naked. This tough guy rocking a baby to sleep shit is a major turn on.”

“If this little beastie will stay asleep I can totally promise nudity. Maybe we could even both be naked” Ronan jumped his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah Im down for that.” Adam muttered as he leaned in and kissed Ronan as deeply as the bump between them would allow. 

“Okay loser, it's time for cake, lets go.” Ronan stepped away from him and headed to the door.

“What? I was just trying to steal some alone time with my man!” Adam threw his hands up.

“Hey, no one will leave until they get cake, so let's cut it so they can all get the fuck out.” Ronan grinned.

“I don't care what anyone says, Ronan, you are smart sometimes.” Adam smirked.

“Fuck you.” Ronan gave Adam the finger.

“Love you too.” Adam sent the finger right back.

**Author's Note:**

> So,.... what do you think? Be kind, Im a human being.
> 
> ETA baby’s name is pronounced “key-en”


End file.
